


[Choose Your Own Adventure] Mission MIRA

by phoenixacid



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Complete Tasks on The Skeld, Digital Art, Everyone is Totally Sus, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Intrigue, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Polus (Among Us), Possible Romance, Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Science Fiction, The Skeld (Among Us), There Will Be Good or Bad Endings (Depending On Your Choice)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: This is day 1490 of Mission MIRA. You are now five days away from reaching POLUS.There was a major explosion but it was fortunately detected in time. Lower Engine 2 has been sealed off and the ship's controllers are no longer active. The cause of the explosion is still unknown.It is now up to you and your Crewmates to hold the ship together and return back to POLUS.Do you have what it takes to survive?...To play this Multi-choice Choose Your Own Adventure Game, you must:▽ Complete various tasks to fix the ship.▽ Comment with your choices/solution for maximum interaction.▽ Choose and click on one of the hyperlink options provided to proceed.
Relationships: Among Us Ensemble (Among Us) & You, Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate (Among Us)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING:**
> 
> ▽ Do start from [Chapter One: Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) and follow each hyperlink options provided at the end of each chapter. Viewing the full work spoils the fun.
> 
> ▽ This Choose Your Own Adventure game may send you to other websites such as Tumblr, Wikipedia, and Google spreadsheets, document or forms to solve riddles and puzzles. 
> 
> ▽ For best experience, please open all task URLs with a web browser.
> 
> ▽ You may also need to play audio clips, view images, or even perform tasks in the comment section of a chapter. 
> 
> ▽ You may bookmark where you last stopped to save your progress.
> 
> ▽ This is a work in progress, new chapters will be updated regularly.
> 
> Thank you alamerysl for the grammar check, and to Midnight_Run and Idiosincrasy for helping me check that the flow and links make sense! You guys are awesome <3
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this game! :D

﹛PROLOGUE﹜

The world around you is blinding white.

There's a high-pitched ringing in your ear.

An acrid smell of flesh burning.

You try to move.

Pain explodes across your torso.

So much pain.

You are slip

p

i

ng

down-

down-

down-

into nothingness.

Your mind wakes up slowly. Like molasses.

You blink.

You blink again.

Your vision adjusts to the cool blue light of your surroundings.

You sit up, but you feel no pain. You pull off the flimsy sheet covering your body, and look down. Shiny pink splotches of newly regenerated skin cover your chest and abdomen, but there's not a single wound in sight.

Taking note of your surroundings, you notice other medical pods surrounding yours, but you are the only one in the room.

You hop out of the pod to reach for a pair of long underclothes folded next to you. You put them on. 

You realise that you have no idea how long you've been out. The last thing you remember is blinding white and nothing else. You don't even remember your name.

A beep from your right interrupts your musings. It's a data tablet. You reach for it.

The screen reads:

INCOMING AUDIO TRANSMISSION  
▷ PRESS START TO PLAY

[ ○ [VIEW DATA PACKET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70125816#workskin) ]


	2. VIEW DATA PACKET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To open a link in a new tab, right-click the link and select "Open link".
> 
> Be truthful when selecting the next hyperlink options, otherwise, you may miss key scenes or important details.

﹛VIEW DATA PACKET﹜

DATA PACKET TRANSMISSION

**⭒ 10%**

**⭒⭒⭒⭒ 27%**

**⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒⭒74%**

Replay four signals:

You do not remember your user authorization code.   
  


You must figure out the 4-digit manual override using [the following dual-tone multi-frequency signaling keypad](http://pbxbook.com/other/dtmftone.html). Try to match the four signals to the correct numbers.  
  


Key in the override codes in the space provided. You have five attempts.

▷ [CLICK TO ENTER MANUAL OVERIDE CODE](https://missionmira-authorization-codes.tumblr.com/)

HINT: hover on ! symbol to read [ !]()

[ ▽ [YOU ARE ABLE TO OPEN THE DATA PACKET IN 5 TRIES OR LESS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70159920/) ]

[ × [YOU ARE UNABLE TO OPEN THE DATA PACKET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70159947) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you choose ▽ or ×? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> Do follow the correct flow, otherwise, you may miss key scenes or important details.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	3. YOU ARE ABLE TO OPEN THE DATA PACKET

﹛YOU ARE ABLE TO OPEN THE DATA PACKET﹜

Your head starts to throb as you mull over the details you've just learned about yourself. An artificial intelligence named HU-E, ships, explosions - this seems like a plot from a bad scifi movie.

You look at the SKELD access card you retrieved from the tablet, and turn it around in your hand. There's no other identifying elements, aside from a small barcode on the other side.

Goosebumps start prickling your arms and body from the cold. It's time to find more clothes. Your eyes scan your surroundings: There! You spot a white spacesuit on the far end of the room. 

With the suit and helmet on, you instantly feel warmer and better. The way the suit hugs your body feel familiar somehow.

There is a number of medical machinery, all labelled with model names, around you. You count a total of: one drug dispenser of some kind; four medical pods lined with biosensors; a surgical regenerative chamber (RAVEL); a bio-isolation chamber (HAVEN); and a large health scanner (MERCY) that gives detailed information about a person's blood, organs and bones. Each machine is equipped with a control unit, a keycard panel and a monitor.

You walk to the MedBay entrance door, the heavy suit slowing your gait. Your footsteps sound a little too loud in the quiet of the room. Up close, you notice a keypad panel attached to the side of the door. You touch your access card to the panel, feeling hopeful.

A beat of silence.

Then, the entrance door opens with a big _whooooosh_. You jump, just a little, your nerves getting the better of you.   
  
The sound of people chattering starts to filter into the MedBay.   
  
You cast a lingering look at the relative safety of your Medical pod.  
  
  
  


[ ▽ [LEAVE MEDBAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70218432/) ]

[ × [STAY IN MEDBAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70218447/) ]  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you choose ▽ or ×? Why? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	4. YOU ARE UNABLE TO OPEN THE DATA PACKET

﹛YOU ARE UNABLE TO OPEN THE DATA PACKET﹜

  
_**4 OUT OF 5 FAILED MANUAL OVERRIDE ATTEMPTS...** _

REENTER MANUAL OVERRIDE CODE… **✲ ✲ ✲ ✲**  
  
AUTHENTICATING… _**FAILED**_

_**5 OUT OF 5 FAILED MANUAL OVERRIDE ATTEMPTS...** _

**ACCESS IS BLOCKED FOR 24 HOURS**   
  


The screen turns dark.

You prod and swipe at the screen, but the tablet screen remains locked. _Well, shit_ , you curse inwardly. Guess you have to figure out what the hell happened to you some other way then.

You walk to the entrance door to see if there is a way out. The door seems to require either an access card or a code to open, neither of which you have.

Swallowing back the disappointment in your throat, you take multiple deep breaths to try to dampen the rising anxiety. Goosebumps start prickling your arms and body from the cold. You shiver. It's time to find more clothes.

Your eyes scan your surroundings: There! You spot a white spacesuit on the other end of the MedBay. You release a shaky breath that sounds a little too loud in the quiet of the room and proceed to make your way to the suit.  
  
With the suit and helmet on, you instantly feel warmer and better. The way the heavy suit hugs your body feel familiar somehow.  
  
There is a number of medical machinery, all labelled with model names, around you. You count a total of: one drug dispenser of some kind; four medical pods lined with biosensors; a surgical regenerative chamber (RAVEL); a bio-isolation chamber (HAVEN); and a large health scanner (MERCY) that gives detailed information about a person's blood, organs and bones. Each machine is equipped with a control unit, a keycard panel and a monitor.

"Hey, White?"

You spin around, arms flailing. A person in an orange spacesuit steps into the MedBay, the entrance door closing behind him.

"You alright, dude?" Orange spacesuit asks with a seemingly amused tilt of his head. "So glad you're finally up!" 

"Everyone else is gathered at the Cafeteria. Come and join us."

[ ▽ [ACCEPT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70218468/) ]

[ × [DECLINE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70218489/) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you choose ▽ or ×? Why? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	5. LEAVE MEDBAY

﹛LEAVE MEDBAY﹜

"Hey, White?"  
  
You spin around, arms flailing. A person in an orange spacesuit manages to creep up behind you while you were not looking.  
  
"You alright, dude?" Orange spacesuit asks with a seemingly amused tilt of his head. "So glad you're finally up!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I— uh, I don't remember you," you say.  
  
"I don't remember me either! According to my profile, I'm Communication Systems Officer Rosales, but please call me Orange. We're all going by suit colours!"  
  
Orange gestures to the access card in your hand. "I was about to check on you, but I see you've figured out your override codes."  
  
"Er, yes," you say.  
  
"Dude, that's great," Orange chirps. "Everyone is gathered at the Cafeteria. Come meet them!"

[ ○ [CONTINUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70338261) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about Orange? Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	6. STAY IN MEDBAY

﹛STAY IN MEDBAY﹜

  
You decide to explore every inch of the MedBay before investigating the source of the chatter. Closest to you is a large health scanner (MERCY). You switch on the control unit:

  
  
MERCY SCANNER [ Version 6.1.14.7.18.9.16 ] (c) 2359 W25 CORPORATION

**TAP KEYCARD TO ACCESS CONTROL PANEL**

AUTHENTICATING...  
MERCY... _**READY FOR CALIBRATION  
**_ ACCESSING MERCY LOG... _ **COMPLETE  
**_ **Directory of M:MEDBAY\MERCY\OFFICER_LOGS\  
Ordered by most recent**

_**LUNARDATE 63.01.1488 MERCY LOG  
LUNARDATE 63.01.1487 MERCY LOG  
LUNARDATE 62.12.1482 MERCY LOG  
LUNARDATE 62.12.1479 MERCY LOG  
LUNARDATE 62.12.1470 MERCY LOG  
LUNARDATE 62.12.1467 MERCY LOG**  
_

_**\--- 271 File(s) 167,612,992 bytes  
  
**_ ACCESSING LUNARDATE 62.12.1470 MERCY LOG... _**OK**_

>> _LUNARDATE 62.12.1467_ SKELD CREW MEMBERS HAVE BEEN SCANNED FOR VIRAL UPPER RESPIRATORY TRACT INFECTION. STARTED WITH LT. FANG AND WAS SPREAD TO THREE OTHER CREW MEMBERS DUE TO SHARED LIVING SPACE...  
  
RETURN TO MAIN SCREEN...  
ACCESSING MERCY SCANS... _ **COMPLETE  
**_ **Directory of M:MEDBAY\MERCY\MERCY_SCANS\**  
  
ACCESSING MEDICAL SCAN FOR LT. HAWTHORNE... _**COMPLETE** **  
**_ **Directory of M:MEDBAY\MERCY\MERCY_SCANS\HAWTHORNE\** _ **  
**_ACCESSING BLOOD TEST... _ **OK** **  
**_> > BLOOD TEST REPORT... _**NOT FOUND**_ _ **  
  
**_ACCESSING MEDICAL SCAN FOR LT. FANG... _ **COMPLETE  
**_ **Directory of M:MEDBAY\MERCY\MERCY_SCANS\FANG** _ **  
**_ACCESSING BLOOD TEST... _ **OK  
**_ >> BLOOD TEST REPORT... _**NOT FOUND  
**_

All files and reports aside from the Officer Logs seem to have been wiped clean. Curious.  
  
You switch off the control unit. 

[ ○ [CONTINUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70218432/) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice anything strange or interesting? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	7. ACCEPT INVITE TO CAFETERIA

﹛ACCEPT INVITE TO CAFETERIA﹜

"Um, ok."

"Great!"

You walk to the entrance where Orange stands, your heavy suit slowing your gait. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you," you say.

"I don't remember me either! According to my profile, I'm Communication Systems Officer Rosales, but please call me Orange. We're all going by suit colours." Orange gestures to the tablet in your hands. "Any luck with that?"  
  
You shake your head.

"That's okay," Orange chirps, "we can work on it together!"

Orange pulls an access card of some sort from his tablet and taps it on the keypad panel. The entrance door reopens with a big _whooooosh_.

You jump, just a little, your nerves getting the better of you.

The MedBay's entrance opens up to a short corridor which directly leads to the cafeteria. The sound of people chattering starts filtering into the MedBay. You cast a last lingering look at the relative safety of your pod.

[ ○ [CONTINUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70338261) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about Orange? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	8. DECLINE INVITE TO CAFETERIA

﹛DECLINE INVITE TO CAFETERIA﹜  
  


You take one step back.

"Naw, man!" Orange put his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm really not sus. I'm a nice dude, really."

"I'm sorry but, uh— I don't remember you."

"I don't remember me either! According to my profile, I'm Communication Systems Officer Rosales, but call me Orange. We're all going by our suit colours," Orange gestures to the tablet in your hands, "any luck with that?"  
  
You shake your head.

"That's okay," Orange chirps, "we can work on it together!"

Your grip on your tablet tightens. "I think I'll stay here for now, if that's okay." 

"Totally! Take your time— meet the crew when you're ready."

Orange pulls an access card of some sort from his tablet and taps it on the keypad panel. The entrance door reopens with a big _whooooosh_. 

You jump, your nerves getting the better of you. The sound of people chattering starts filtering into the MedBay. You feel embarrassed about your reaction to Orange, but you can't control how your stomach twists painfully over the thought of being stuck in this vessel with people you do not know. 

Orange walks back out into the corridor. "Look, I'll check in on you in a bit, okay? Perhaps bring you some food?" he says as the door closes.

The MedBay is silent once more.

* * *

Questions such as, "Was the explosion merely a freak incident?" and "Why can't I remember?" keep plaguing your mind as you explore every inch of the MedBay.

You realise that you will not be able to access the equipment without a personal passcode or card.

Reweighing all your options over and over, you know that your best course of action is to join the rest of the crew. Blend in. Observe.  
  
Staying in MedBay until you are able to try the tablet override again might be preferable, but it isn't feasible. 

* * *

Thirty minutes pass before the doors open again. This time you agree to leave with Orange.

[ ○ [CONTINUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70338261) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about Orange? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	9. CONTINUE: CAFETERIA

﹛CONTINUE: CAFETERIA﹜

"Cyan's making something called Ground Kineceleran Patties. I know it sounds mucky, but dude, it's so bomb!" Possibly sensing your nerves, Orange keeps a friendly one-way conversation all the way to the long dining table at the center of the room. 

A chorus of _Hey_ s and _Hello_ s greet you as you approach the table. Around it are nine other crew members in different coloured suits: Blue, Black, Cyan, Grey, Red, Green, Purple, Yellow, and Pink. In their plates are lumpy meat(?) patties slathered in a suspicious greenish-blue gravy.  
  
"Hi," you say, giving them all an awkward wave.  
  
Cyan gestures to you to take a seat, pushing a plate of lumpy patties towards you. 

"Orange talked your ears off yet?" Green quips as you sit down. "We sent him to retrieve you so we can get some peace and quiet for five seconds."  
  
Orange flips Green off. 

"So have you cracked your packet?" Red asks.

"I, uh—" you open your mouth to answer but are quickly cut off when all of them start to chime in.

"Are you feeling any abdominal pain or discomfort?" Blue continues.  
  
"You were asleep the longest, we've been worried about you!" Pink exclaims.

"Right, even Black is concerned, right big guy?" Orange nudges Black as he says this. Black just grunts in response.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Yellow adds.

"Or us?" Green pipes up.

You look from one person to another, feeling a little overwhelmed.

A gentle but firm voice rings across the room. "Guys, one question at a time. Give White some time to breathe."

Everyone quiets down at Purple's words. You meet Purple's gaze and nod your head gratefully, take a deep breath, and start to answer everyone's questions in turn.

[ ○ [CONTINUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70340694) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about the crew? Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	10. CONTINUE: CAFETERIA II

﹛CONTINUE: CAFETERIA II﹜  
  


  
The dinner proves to be an informative, albeit, loud affair. So far, you have learnt that:

  1. You are all on a 4-year exploration mission (codename: MIRA) on a research spaceship called SKELD;
  2. You are on the journey home to POLUS when the explosion on Lower Engine 2 happened;
  3. Since the explosion, all crew members have suffered from retrograde amnesia for reasons still unknown;
  4. SKELD requires routine housekeeping and engineering maintenance to ensure that it runs smoothly; and lastly,
  5. Certain areas have been damaged due to the explosion and require fixing.



The collective memory loss makes number 4 and 5 especially difficult.

You tune back into the group conversation.

"—we cannot afford another structural failure," Grey says.

"Totally!" Orange agrees. "Those of us with access cards should split up and check room by room later."

"The rest of us can work on that admin override," Green says.  
  
Yellow nods. "Once we all have our access to our personal logs, we can repair the ship in no time." 

You swallow the last bit of patty. "What admin override?" you ask.

"You see, before going into hibernation mode, HU-E left another set of instructions... how to reset all our authorisation codes through the administrator account," Yellow says.  
  
"We're very close to figuring out the answer to the last security question," Green continues.

"Here." Yellow shows you the screen of their tablet. On it, you see the following riddle:  
  


**_In the Wikipedia page of the first ever Terran movie featuring extraterrestrial lifeforms, how many moons do you see?_ **

▷ [CLICK TO ENTER YOUR ANSWER](https://missionmira-admin-codes.tumblr.com/)

HINT: hover on ! symbol to read  !

  
  


[ ▽ [YOU ARE ABLE TO ANSWER THE SECURITY QUESTION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/71310564/) ]

[ × [YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO ANSWER THE SECURITY QUESTION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/71311038#workskin) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you choose ▽ or ×? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	11. YOU ARE ABLE TO ANSWER THE SECURITY QUESTION

﹛ YOU ARE ABLE TO ANSWER THE SECURITY QUESTION ﹜ ****

“Yes!” Yellow cries, pumping a fist into the air.

“Success,” Green agrees with a laugh, looking as giddy as Yellow.

“White, you are a genius!” Orange says as both he and Cyan slap your back heartily.

“Well done, White,” Purple chimes in.

You rub your neck awkwardly at the praise. Everyone around you starts to take out their tablets.

Red frowns at his screen. “My files are corrupted.” 

“Yeah, it’s going to take some time to get the logs repaired. But with these babies,” Yellow waves their access card, “we can inspect the whole ship!” 

“We need to perform a thorough inspection of every room. Any indications as to what happened to us will be valuable,” Grey continues. 

“Fix anything we are able to fix, make a note of anything out of place. Got it!” Orange says, cheerfully.

[ ○ [CONTINUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/71328315) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long did it take you to figure out the answer? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	12. YOU ARE UNABLE TO ANSWER THE SECURITY QUESTION

﹛YOU ARE UNABLE TO ANSWER THE SECURITY QUESTION﹜

REENTER MANUAL OVERRIDE CODE… **✲ ✲ ✲**

AUTHENTICATING… **_FAILED_ **

**PLEASE WAIT 10 MINUTES BEFORE TRYING AGAIN.  
**

Yellow’s shoulders slump, and Green reaches out to pat their back awkwardly. Ten tries, and so far nothing. At this rate, it will take hours to reset everyone’s authorisation codes.

You poke at the congealing gravy on your plate as you try to come up with a plausible answer to the security question.

Cyan nudges your side and you look at him. He waves at your mostly empty plate. “You done?” 

“Yes.” You see a few of the still-awake crewmembers start to clear the table around you. “I can help—” 

“Sit,” Cyan replies. “I've got it.”

“Hey Yellow, did you show White here that crumpled up paper?” Green asks.

“Oh, right!” Yellow pulls a piece of paper out from their pockets. 

“We think it may be a hint to the answer.”

▷ TRY AGAIN: [ CLICK TO ENTER YOUR ANSWER ](https://missionmira-admin-codes-2.tumblr.com/)

HINT: hover on ! symbol to read  !

(Link to next chapter will be available at the link site)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you able to figure it out without the hint? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	13. YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY RESET THE PASSWORD

﹛YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY RESET THE PASSWORD﹜

“Yes!” Yellow cries, pumping a fist into the air.

“Oh god, finally,” Green says with a laugh, looking as giddy as Yellow.

At the other end of the table, Blue and Pink jolt awake at their excited shrieks.

Next to you, Orange loudly yawns, covering his mouth with one hand. “Mmm—what time is it?” he asks, voice scratchy from sleep. 

“11:47,” Black grunts beside him.

“Well done, White,” Purple chimes in.

You rub your neck awkwardly at the praise. Everyone around you starts to take out their tablets.

Red frowns at his screen. “My files are corrupted.” 

“Yeah, it’s going to take some time to get the logs repaired. But with these babies,” Yellow waves their access card, “we can inspect the whole ship!” 

“We need to perform a thorough inspection of every room. Any indications to what happened to us will be valuable,” Grey continues. 

“Fix anything we are able to fix, make a note of anything out of place. Got it,” Orange says, blearily.

[ ○ [CONTINUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/71328315) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long did it take you to figure out the answer? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


	14. DAY 1491

﹛DAY 1491﹜

At 00:00 all the tablets light up. A familiar beep emits from your tablet. You unlocked the screen.

The screen reads:

INCOMING AUDIO TRANSMISSION

▷ PRESS START TO PLAY

[ ○ TO BE CONTINUED ]

Please bookmark this page to save your current progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? What do you think of the story so far? Let me know in the comment below.
> 
> [ ⟲ [RETURN TO THE START](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608615/chapters/70116993) ]


End file.
